Sam's bad day
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Because after all, for a woman as lucky as Sam Carter tends to be... her bad days would be "spectacular". Humour, annoyance and a very clumsy Sam throughout. Rating for one *itty bitty little* curse.


Sam moaned head resting on the desk and beating her fists off of it. She was having the _worst _day. Which; when you took her job into account, was something entirely. She had a late night last night due to one of the scientists accidentally destroyed records of gate diagnostics for the past two months. Then, given she had to get home to do some much needed household task resulted in a phone argument with Mark. Then her alarm clock didn't go off.

To add insult to injury, the coffee the Colonel dropped off for her was burnt.

Then she had dropped her recovered files so she spent about an hour and a half putting them back in order.

Of course that was avoiding all her slips, trips and falls that she had managed today.

'Sam?' Her head shot up. Daniel's eyes narrowed at her. She winced as she felt something twinge in her neck.

'Are you okay?' He leant again her desk peering down at her, glasses slipping forward so he was staring over the tops of the lenses. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. It almost felt like she was been analysed by a shrink.

'You ever feel that there are just some days, you should not have left your bed?'One hand dragged through her hair. Trying to ignore the pain in her neck.

'Mostly when I'm stuck with Jack. You however look _miserable_.' She placed her head back down on the desk pouting. Looking up at him with what appeared to be the most pathetic look. At least; judging by the contortion of his eyebrows.

'You're never miserable. Not really.'

She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her neck, nose wrinkling. Daniel's eyes shot upwards in defeat.

'You know what I mean. Here, sometimes you're cranky, snarky and annoyed; but rarely miserable.' His hands circled aimlessly. Her head dropped forward.

'It's just a _bad day_.' She grumbled, going to get up, but the chair wobbled and disappeared causing her to fall backwards.

'EEEEEEE.' She kicked and beat her fists against the ground. Daniel knelt down wincing at her. She was alarmed at the fact that she was near tears. He opened and closed his mouth several times and just settled for looking confused with a smattering of concerned.

'Is this where I buy you a lot of chocolate?' Sam gaped at him before a folder fell from one of her shelves and wacked her across the stomach. She shrieked and fell back against the ground, flailing some more.

* * *

><p>'I hear someone is having a not so good day.'<p>

'It is probably safer for you to go. Things are collapsing all around me, things falling hitting people, _mostly me_ but there is still a risk.' Sam was near to cowering in the corner, clutching a glass of water. She could not trust herself with anything reaching anywhere near the level of warmth. The Colonel leaned against the wall, trying not to smile at her. 'Don't, Sir I am having the worst day. Janet has had to treat me not once, but _five_ times. FIVE TIMES.' He sat down on the desk and took a swig of coffee. Her eyes narrowed as he smacked his lips obviously.

'We all have them.' She laughed hollowly, waving a hand airily. Then knocked the water she had just put down onto her laptop causing it to fritz and spark.

'_Son of a-_'

'Oh no.' She tripped in her surprise, sending the laptop flying, forcing the Colonel to dodge spilling the coffee. Her father stood in the doorway with a very hesitant Daniel, looking weary. 'Sam, having a bad day?' He asked, jaw clenching as his breathed heavily through his nose. Sam whined burrowing her face in her hands as the Colonel snapped out a _"Ya think!?"_ at him.

'I've never seen her like this. Three burns and five stitches _and a bruised cocix_? Was that the last issue, or the first?' Daniel frowned thoughtfully, counting them off on his hand. Completely ignoring her breakdown. Jacob winced. "Wow, grade 5. That's not good.' The Colonel's face contorted as he poked Jacob in the shoulder. He and Daniel shared a look and Sam did her best to glare. Unfortunately her position on the floor detracted from her usual power over them.

'Oh yeah. The longer between occurrences, the worse it is. Judging by her injuring scale, pitch of screeching and everyone else's reactions. It's been a while.'

'Well we've never seen this.' At Daniels statement Jacob flinched then whistled.

'Well seven years. That's new.'

'Meaning _bad_.' The Colonel translated nodding slowly, eyebrows dancing.

'Very bad.' Daniel elaborated further taking a little step back. Sam tried to get up, but her hand slipped on the desk and she hit the ground again.

All three _ouched_ and she screeched again.

'Just knock me out and tomorrow will start and I'll be fine. If this continues who knows what will happen?'

'Alien invasion?' Daniel suggested, flinching as the Colonel smacked him on the arm.

'Don't. Tempt. Fate.' Jacob nodded slowly, as the other two glared at each other. Sam pouted from where she was on the floor. Being careful not to move else something else happen to her.

'I hate you all.'

'That's just the day talking.' Daniel shook his head at her causing Jacob to stare at him in shock.

'Oh boy.' Sam got up and stomped out of the room, hitting her cabinet on the way out. The resulting shocked sent a folder flying squarely on Daniels head.

* * *

><p>Sam stared up at the night sky, hoping that her isolation from everything would protect her. Though she glanced around at the woods she had to hope there wasn't a wolf. Her eyes closed briefly, counting down the minutes.<p>

'Any further injuries?' She just about jumped out of her skin, hitting her arm off of a nearby rock.

'Oh whoops?' The Colonel winced as Sam did her best not to start cursing loudly, or at all. He sat down next to her and stared up at the sky.

'Clear night.'

'Very.' She looked over at him nervously. Then closed her eyes; expecting some cataclysmic event.

'Stop it Carter.'

'I can't help it. My luck is down, and it has a tendency to take everyone else down with it. It once broke my brother's leg.' He looked at her as she paused, moving away ever so slightly.

'Though that might have been because he was being an ass about my bad day symptoms and it _was_ very icy.' She mused, nodding very slowly. He tried not to look relieved at her adage. She had to give it to him, he really had. But there was a certain amount of relief in his face.

'Well you've hit Daniel since he was being a pain, I think we're good.'

'Yeah, how is he?'

'Doc says he'll be fine. I think his ego will not.' One eyebrow arched and she grinned happily.

'Good.'

'So ten minutes left?'

'How'd you know that?'

'_Dad_ told me that your bad days are usually very well timed. Very precise.'

'Usually.' She winced expecting something to happen. He poked her in the shoulder, shaking his head.

'Always.'

'I've never had a break this long before…'

'Think positive would you?'

'Have you missed my day?'

'Fair enough.'

He held his arm out and melodramatically flipped open the cover on his watch. Though she knew it was completely ridiculous, Sam found herself holding her breath. He stared at her with mirth filled eyes as he counted down silently.

'There! I declareth this bad day _over_.' He jumped up, turning to her bowing mockingly with one hand extended.

'Oh thank _all _the false gods!' She countered, feeling her bad day lift as he pulled her to her feet.

They laughed and she let out a sigh of relief. However her eyes snapped open quickly at the loud issue of _"fuck!"_. He had vanished. She looked round quickly, baffled at his sudden disappearing act.

'Down here.' She carefully stepped over towards his voice. He was currently lying flat in a rather large pit, heels of his hands digging into his eye sockets. She bit her lip, trying not to smile.

'_Don't you dare._' He warned pointing up at her. But she couldn't help it, and promptly burst out laughing.

'Great, I'm stuck in a pit, my second is laughing _and sounds like a CHIMPMUNK!'_


End file.
